skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Beowulf
Beowulf is a grappler who can be described as a “power-play” character. At various times throughout a fight, he will get large spikes of power due to his Character Ability: HYPE MODE. Players will need to tactically take advantage of it in order to maximize Beowulf’s potential. While fighting, Beowulf’s Throws (including Special Move Throws) and Juggle Finishers will generate HYPE. Once Beowulf gets 3 levels of HYPE, a button appears that allows Beowulf to activate HYPE MODE for 10 seconds. In HYPE MODE, Beowulf’s throws are unbreakable, and many of his moves will have different properties. Abilities bonus damage anytime his health percentage is LOWER than his opponent's |Name2 = DEFENDING CHAMP |MA2 = Beowulf inflicts bonus damage anytime his health percentage is HIGHER than his opponent's }} Variants On mobile devices, tap on the variant text to navigate to their page, not their card. Bronze: Silver: Gold: Diamond: Special Moves Blockbusters Hype Mode *Moves that are affected by Hype Mode Combo Beowulf generally has a lower maximum combo count than the other characters and is best played as a grappler. Despite this, Beowulf's individual hits deal a ton of damage and can be extended by bouncing your opponent off the wall. In addition to that, he has a unique mechanic called Hype Mode where all his grabs become unbreakable and several of his moves get additional hits and beneficial effects. It should be noted that Beowulf has two excellent grappling Blockbusters. Grappling Blockbusters have the unique property among all other Blockbusters in that they cannot be blocked or broken. Notes: * ''G5 means a chain of 5 normal ground attacks. (Usually by tapping 5 times on the screen)'' * Up or Launcher means the normal move that sends your opponent in the air (usually by swiping up) * ''A5 means a chain of 5 normal air attacks. (usually by tapping once right after having launched your opponent)'' * ''Grab or throws or Grapples means to grab your opponent. (Done by swiping with 2 fingers)'' * ''Dash means a dash attack (Swipe right)'' * ''Trip means a trip attack (Swipe down once)'' * '''Charge '''is a powered attack (Press and hold for a few seconds to charge then release) General Notes: * G5 > Up > A5 > (Opponent stands up) > Geatish Trepak > (Opponent stands up) > Lupine Pummel - is the standard "combo chain" on Beowulf but it's important to note that it's not a true combo as it can be broken by an opponent's blockbuster. * Just like a real life wrestler, Beowulf loves to bounce his enemies off the ring walls. Which is why several of his combos require him to be at a specific distance from the right corner. Combos that specify (Right 1/3 screen) really just mean that you need to start the fight at one third of the total ring's distance from the right corner. * Similarly, combos that specify (Right corner) need to be started at the extreme right corner when the opponent has no space to move. * As a fellow wrestler (and because her hit boxes are quite weird), Cerebella is a nemesis to Beowulf. Several of Beowulf's combos don't work on her. STANDARD COMBOS * Dash > G5 > Trip * Dash > G5 > Geatish Trepak / Lupine Pummel * Dash > G5 > Hurting Hurdle > Wulf Blizer x 3 > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf * Dash > G5 > Up > A5 > Trip * Dash > G5 > Up > A5 > Gigantic Arm * Dash > G5 > Up > A5 > Wulf Blitzer x 3 > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf * Dash > G5 > Up > A5 > Hurting hurdle > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf * Charge > Hurting Hurdle > Gigantic arm * Mode Dash > G5 > Geatish Trepak > Gigantic Arm SITUATIONAL COMBOS * From Half Screen ** G5 > Up > A5 > Dash > Dash > Hurting Hurdle > Gigantic Arm * From 1/3 Screen ** G5 > Up > A5 > Dash > Dash > (wait for enemy to bounce off wall) > G3 > Gigantic Arm ** G5 > Up > A5 > Dash > Dash > (wait for enemy to bounce off wall) > G3 > Airwulf ** Dash > Dash > (wait for enemy to bounce off wall) > G2 > Gigantic Arm * From Right Corner ** Charge > G2 > Wulf Blitzer x 3 > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf (lightweight characters only) ** Charge > Dash > G2 > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf (lightweight characters only) ** Dash > G5 > Up > A5 > G2 > Hurting Hurdle > G2 > Wulf Blitzer > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf ** G5 > Wulfamania > G2 > Hurting Hurdle > G2 > Wulf Blitzer > G2 > Gigantic Arm ** Mode Dash > G5 > Geatish Trepak > Gigantic Arm / Airwulf NOTE ON PREVIOUS COMBOS *Charge > G2 > Wulf Blitzer > Gigantic Arm (Confirmed to work only in corners and only against lightweight characters) *Power > Dash > G2 > Gigantic Arm (Confirmed to work only in corners and only against lightweight characters) *Dash > G5 > Up > A5 > G2 > Hurting Hurdle > Gigan Arm Sweep *Dash > G5 > Up > Dash > G2 > Hurting Hurdle > Dash > G2 > Wulf Blitzer >Dash > G2 > Gigantic Arm or Airwulf Special thanks to OozyGamer for combo video Category:Characters Category:Beowulf